Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: This story is how I would have ended the episode Fall Out. Immediate Jack and Sam. Please R&R! Tell me if I should keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

**My Ending to Fall Out  
****This is my first attempt at Without A Trace fiction. So Review!  
****Tell me if you think I should keep this story going.**

Jack walked out of the bookstore without speaking to anybody. Barry Mashburn was in custody and he only had one thing on his mind, Samantha. He needed to see her. Tonight, he had almost lost his chance to hear her voice again. Jack couldn't shake the thought of life without Samantha out of his head. He got in his car and drove to the hospital without a care in the world. Jack arrived there and found Samantha's room which was now emptied of people. Jack took a seat next to her bed. Samantha was knocked out due to the pain killers. Jack rested his head on the side of her bed as he drifted to sleep. The next morning he woke up to someone playing with his hair. Jack looked up to see Samantha.

"Were you here all night?" Samantha asked.

"Nice to see you too." Jack smiled at Samantha.

"Jack, last night I was really scared. I honestly thought I was going to die in that room." Sam said as she began to choke on her sobs.

"I wouldn't have let that happen sweetheart. I care about you way too much." Jack said squeezing Samantha's hand.

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" Samantha said placing a hand on Jack's face.

"I dunno Sam. The whole time you were in there, I couldn't think about anything but what I would have done without you." Jack said looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"Oh Jack. When you took my place in there, you became the most important thing. All I could think about was how badly I needed you to come out." Samantha said as a smile began to spread across her face.

"I have a confession to make. What we had, wasn't just an affair. I felt so much more for you the whole time." Jack said.

Sam quickly kissed Jack. "Your great with words. Haven't you ever heard? Actions speak louder than words." With those simple words, Jack kissed Sam gently, careful not to cause her any pain. "Did that speak loud enough to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

The kiss began to heat up as the door opened. Jack and Sam instantly pulled away and looked down at the ground as Martin walked in with flowers.

"Oh, if your busy, I'll just come back later." Martin said as he turned to leave.

"No, I'm going to go get some coffee." Jack said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Martin took Jack's seat beside the bed and just looked at Sam. Neither of them could think of the right words to say.

"So, how's your leg?" Martin asked as he tried to focus on anything but the scene he just walked into

"It's been better. Is there something on your mind?" Samantha asked finding Martin's eyes.

"I didn't know you and Jack were involved." Martin said dryly.

"We aren't. I don't know what we are. Martin, nobody has any claims to me. I was just shot in case you don't remember. Jack was just comforting me." Sam said as the anger began to raise in her voice.

"Well, if that's how people comfort you, there's a problem in that." Martin said as his voice got louder.

"Why are you getting so mad!? I told you straight off, I wasn't interested in you." The words slipped out, but she instantly regretted it. "Look, I'm sorry. That was brutal."

"No, Samantha, it put things in perspective. I'm just going to go." Martin turned to leave for the second time that night.

"Wait Martin, I don't want there to be any hostility between us." Samantha pleaded from her bed.

"Don't worry about it Samantha. It's not your fault. Like you said, you told me you weren't interested right off the bat." Martin said as he exited the room.

Samantha sat alone in her room. Though she was pumped full of pain killers, she couldn't help but feel the pain she just caused Martin. She had forgotten all about Jack until he walked back into the room.

Jack instantly saw the tears on her cheeks and pain in her face. He debated leaving but decided to stay and make sure she was okay.

"Sam, what happened to you? Did Martin say something?" Jack said as he stood at the foot of Sam's hospital bed.

"No, nothing happened. He didn't do anything. I just hurt his feelings and I feel bad about it." Sam said as she wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to go?" Jack asked.

"No, I really don't want to be alone right now." Samantha said.

Jack instantly walked over to the bedside and grabbed Samantha's hand. She didn't pull away but she didn't squeeze back. The two fell asleep in this all too comfortable position.

**The next chapter is going to take a long time.  
So be patient! I read all reviews, suggestions, ideas.  
So leave them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this took way too long. Sorry.  
I'm not going to continue after this chapter.  
Review Please!**

Sam was soon realized from the hospital and Jack tended to her at every possible moment. He wanted to be with her day and night. For a while, Sam thought it was cute. After a week of smothering she wanted her space. She tried to communicate this one night.

"Jack... You've been around a lot. I feel like your suffocating me." Sam said as the two laid side by side in bed.

"Oh... do you not want me to come around anymore?" The hurt showed through Jack's voice, though he tried to hide it.

Sam must have sensed this and hesitated before answering. "Well Jack, you treat me like an invalid. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing so since I was like fourteen, I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl."

Jack slowly rose out of bed. "Than I guess I'll be going." Jack found a pair of pants and pulled them over his boxers slowly, hoping Sam would have a change of heart. Jack had no such luck. He quickly pulled his shirt on and left the house. Sam laid alone in bed, did she really want him to leave? For a moment, she almost ran after him but contained herself.

The next day, Samantha walked into the FBI office with her head held high. She walked over to her desk and checked her e-mail. Nothing new, not even from Jack. She looked around the office hoping to catch a tiny glimpse of him. She saw nothing except Vivian heading for her.

"Hey Sam. How's the leg?" Viv asked, her motherly instincts showed through her voice.

"I'm good Viv. It'll take some getting used to but I'm good, have you seen Jack this morning? I really need to talk to him about something." Sam avoided direct eye contact with Vivian and focused on her lips.

An evil smile formed across Vivian's face as she stared into Samantha's anxious eyes. "Yeah, he's in his office. He's not too busy, you could probably catch him really fast."

"Thanks. I'm going to go catch him." Sam hurried away from the awkward situation only to enter a far more awkward one. How was she supposed to make up with a man she threw out of her room the night before?

Samantha knocked on the door and entered when she heard Jack murmur 'Come in'. Jack looked up from his paperwork and saw Sam. He nervously shifted in his chair. "Hey Sam, what's up? or is that suffocating?"

"Well at least I know your still angry." Sam laughed anxiously as Jack stared her down with cold eyes.

"Your damn right I am." The words stung Sam like nothing had before. She wasn't sure what to say. "Than I guess you don't want to work things out?"

"Sam, your amazing. I just don't want to deal with you if your going to be like that. I was trying to help you and you pushed me away. I don't think I can deal with all of this." Jack put his head in his hands and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm just an independent person." Jack stood up from his desk and walked cut Sam off with his lips. The two kissed for thirty seconds before Sam backed away to speak. "So you aren't mad?" Jack began to kiss Sam again and this time it was him who pulled away. "Actions speak louder than words."


End file.
